User blog:MusicManiac/The Wiki Dead: Grow Up
Grow Up Kieran, Ashlie and Matt bolt out of the now collapsing restaurant. '' '''Ashlie:' Where is she? Matt: I don't know! Ashlie: We need to find Zairera! Kieran: Guys... they're coming... Jo, Derek, Jolie, Yazzy, Ari and Wandy are still stuck in the classroom. They hear a faint, loud buzzing sound. '' '''Ari: '''Guys, we need to go, now. '''Jo: '''Why? '''Wandy: '''I'm not the only one that can hear that, right? '''Ari:' No you aren't. The airplanes, they're coming again. Let's go. Derek peeks through the window of the classroom door. There's nobody. '' '''Derek:' There's nobody! Yazzy: '''Thank god! ''They all walk out of the class, and turn a corner. They start walking faster, as the airplane sounds are getting louder every second. All of a sudden they hear voices. Human voices. They follow the sound of the voices until they finally see who it is: Cam, Dani, RJ and Sarah... '' '''24 HOURS EARLIER Kieran wakes up. He rubs his eyes. He looks around. He's still in the classroom. Everyone decided to stick together. It's easier that way. The sunlight creeps through the window, and everyone starts to wake up. Everyone is together, because it's the only way that this is going to work out. '' '''Matt: '''Hey everyone! Maybe it's a good idea if we go get some food at the restaurant! Zairera will be happy to give us some! '''Kieran': That sounds like a great idea! Ashlie: Can I come with? Kieran: I'll go with you too then. Matt: Okay, great! We'll be back soon! Jolie: Sounds good. The three of them leave, leaving the rest behind. '' '''Sarah: '''Hey guys, me and Dani are going to go see if we can find Cam and RJ, okay? '''Ari: '''Sure thing.. ''Sarah and Dani leave as well, leaving Jolie, Derek, Ari, Wandy, Jo and Yazzy behind. '' '''Derek: '''I'm not sure if this will work out. '''Jo:' What do you mean? Derek: '''If this is a real apocalypse, we need to keep the supplies for ourselves. We can't go around handing food to people. If this is anything like the movies, everyone will be out for themselves. '''Wandy: Well that's... dark. Yazzy: I guess you have a point, but what do you want to do then? Just leave, without them? Ari: '''I agree with Derek. We need to go without all of them. '''Jolie: '''Before we do anyhing drastic, let's just wait for them to get back, okay? Let's not be the bad guys movies. '''Derek: Fine, whatever you want.. Sarah and Dani stroll through the school, looking for Cam and RJ. They had seen them the night before, where could they be now? '' '''Sarah': Dani, are you sure you want to go along with those guys? Dani: What do you mean, those guys? Sarah: '''The popular ones. '''Dani: '''Staying in a group is always better than going alone, Sarah. I say sticking with them for now it the best option. '''Sarah: '''If you say so... '''Dani: Oh look, there they are! They run up to Cam and RJ, who are sleeping in a nearby classroom. '' '''Dani': Guys! Guys! Sarah: '''Wake up! '''RJ: What the hell? Cam: Is something wrong? Dani: '''We were looking all over for you! ''Suddenly the door falls shut. Sarah runs over to the door, and tries to open it. '' '''Sarah: It won't open.. Dani: You cannot be serious.. Kieran, Matt and Ashlie are walking down the street, when Kieran gets a phone call. '' '''Kieran:' Hey Alex! Alex: Hey! I'm back at the house, where are you? Kieran: '''Oh I'm so sorry! We're all at the school, we've decided to do this as a group effort! '''Alex: Are you sure that that's going to work? Kieran: We're going to try! Alex: '''Okay, I'll try and get there soon! ''Meanwhile, Derek, Jolie, Jo, Ari, Wandy and Yazzy are still in the other classroom, waiting for the others to return. Suddenly the hear a knock on the door. Wandy goes to open it, and sees Troy, their math teacher, standing there. '' '''Wandy: Mr. Georgatos? Troy: '''Yes, hi. What are you all doing here? '''Jolie: '''Um, we're just sittig around waiting for our friends to return. '''Troy: '''Okay, do you have any food? ''Mr. Georgatos is behaving strangely, almost spastic.. '' '''Derek: '''Mr. Georgatos, are you okay? '''Troy: '''I'm just very hungry. '''Jo: '''Guys, he's showing strange symptoms. '''Yazzy: Is he becoming one of those things too? Jo: '''No, he's behaving very strangely.. almost like he's desperate, hungry. '''Troy: If you guys don't give me your food right now... He pulls out a knife Jolie: '''Woah, woah, can we not do some algebra or something, rather than stab people? '''Ari: '''Not the time Jolie... ''Suddenly Troy leaps at Derek, who pushes him onto the floor. Derek grabs the knife from Troy and stabs him, a lot of times. Yazzy screeches. '' '''Wandy: What the HELL was that for? Derek: We can't have any trouble. He was causing trouble.. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts